Life is Good
by AllyYay
Summary: Charlie Duncan is smarter than the average child. Now she has to get through so many things. As she does she can feel her worries getting bigger, stronger, and coming more often. At the same time so is her imagination...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_Oh Bob, she's perfect!" All she could hear was muffled sounds. Charlie (Charlotte) Duncan in the womb of Amy Duncan. She was only 5 months developed. Amy was getting her ultrasound and couldn't wait to see her daughter Charlie. Charlotte was floating around in Amy's stomach. She kick the sides of the stomach. "Oh. Bob I felt her kick!" Each of the older Duncans too turns feeling the baby bump. Once they got home Charlie felt the need for food. Apparently Amy got the memo and ate some Chinese food. Charlie ate like she hadn't eaten before. "Okay people it's time for our annual baby name contest. The suggestions were all great_. "_ If_ it's a girl Anne Marie. If it's a boy...James." Said Gabe. "Wow those were great." Said Amy. Teddy suggested, "If it's a girl Lily. If it's a boy Ralph." Amy loved them. Next was P.J. "Um, if it's a boy Thomas. If it's a girl Charlotte." So after the names everyone relaxed.

_**3 months later**_

"Oh no.." Bob knew what that meant. He called the kids and they left for the hospital. "Dr. Singh, Amy Duncan is here." Dr. Singh put on his scrubs and went to deliver. "Push Amy, push!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG GGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" After one hard push Charlotte was born. "Kids, I've decided to name her...Charlotte." the kids clapped for P.J "Mom can we call her Charlie for short?" Amy nodded. Suddenly the family felt...complete.

* * *

_**A/N Hey guys, first story and chapter. So I know I said to vote but I had to make GLC. Don't forget to R/R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the double prologue. But here's CHAPTER 2! BTW if you don't already know Im living in USA. But calll shopping carts trolleys (New Zeland) Did I spell it right. Anyway, trolley has a better ring to it.**_

Charlie sat on her fuzzy pink carpet in her room. She played with her baby alive doll. She named her Bebe. She kept feeding the doll the mushy pear food until she ran out. She then gave her some orange juice. She then wondered, if she fed the baby and gave her something to drink...where does it go afterward? She kept giving Bebe some juice until the carton was halfway full. She smelled a foul odor coming from the doll. She sniffed Bebe until she came to the diaper. She held her nose and opened the diaper. There in the diaper was all the juice and pear mush she gave the doll. Charlie took off the diaper and wiped her doll's behind. Then changed the doll into her sleeping clothes. Although the doll was just napping. "Oh good morning Charlie!" Said her sister Teddy. "Is Bebe napping?" Charlie shushed Teddy signaling a yes. Teddy zipped her lip and Charlie laugh. Teddy carried the little girl to breakfast.

"Hi Teddy! Hi Charlie!" Amy said cheerfully. Charlie scarfed down her bacon and eggs. Then ran to Bebe who was now on the couch. Charlie gave Bebe some freezing cold tap water.

"MOM-IEEEEEE" Charlie screamed. "What is it honey. "She needs nappies!" Amy decided to take Charlie and buy reusable nappies. Then she would never have to buy more. Amy and Charlie went to Walmart. "Ok Charlie time to get some reusable nappies. I am not wasting more money on ones that have to be thrown away.

"Ok." Charlie knew far more words and had a vocabulary of an eighth grader. She just wanted to sound like a child of her age. Amy bought five reusable nappies. Charlie almost took a nap in the trolley. But Amy told her to fight it. After they left Walmart Charlie wanted to change Bebe who was at home. The second they got home Charlie fed and changed Bebe. Everyone was impressed at Charlie's mothering skills. Even Gabe who showed that he cared not too much for Charlie when he really did.

_**Later that day...**_

" You're what?!" The Duncans yelled to Amy. She chuckled nervously. "Pregnant.." Amy was already 2 months. Everyone fainted except Charlie who still played with Bebe. She wanted to faint though. Not being the youngest and cutest was gonna last only seven more months. When her third birthday was coming up. But she didn't mind. She was glad to be herself. She was proud to be Charlotte Duncan.

* * *

**_A/N So how was it. I know it's short but tomorrow I will type a longer one just because. Don't forget R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the double prologue. But here's CHAPTER 2! BTW if you don't already know Im living in USA. But calll shopping carts trolleys (New Zeland) Did I spell it right. Anyway, trolley has a better ring to it.**_

Charlie sat on her fuzzy pink carpet in her room. She played with her baby alive doll. She named her Bebe. She kept feeding the doll the mushy pear food until she ran out. She then gave her some orange juice. She then wondered, if she fed the baby and gave her something to drink...where does it go afterward? She kept giving Bebe some juice until the carton was halfway full. She smelled a foul odor coming from the doll. She sniffed Bebe until she came to the diaper. She held her nose and opened the diaper. There in the diaper was all the juice and pear mush she gave the doll. Charlie took off the diaper and wiped her doll's behind. Then changed the doll into her sleeping clothes. Although the doll was just napping. "Oh good morning Charlie!" Said her sister Teddy. "Is Bebe napping?" Charlie shushed Teddy signaling a yes. Teddy zipped her lip and Charlie laugh. Teddy carried the little girl to breakfast.

"Hi Teddy! Hi Charlie!" Amy said cheerfully. Charlie scarfed down her bacon and eggs. Then ran to Bebe who was now on the couch. Charlie gave Bebe some freezing cold tap water.

"MOM-IEEEEEE" Charlie screamed. "What is it honey. "She needs nappies!" Amy decided to take Charlie and buy reusable nappies. Then she would never have to buy more. Amy and Charlie went to Walmart. "Ok Charlie time to get some reusable nappies. I am not wasting more money on ones that have to be thrown away.

"Ok." Charlie knew far more words and had a vocabulary of an eighth grader. She just wanted to sound like a child of her age. Amy bought five reusable nappies. Charlie almost took a nap in the trolley. But Amy told her to fight it. After they left Walmart Charlie wanted to change Bebe who was at home. The second they got home Charlie fed and changed Bebe. Everyone was impressed at Charlie's mothering skills. Even Gabe who showed that he cared not too much for Charlie when he really did.

_**Later that day...**_

" You're what?!" The Duncans yelled to Amy. She chuckled nervously. "Pregnant.." Amy was already 2 months. Everyone fainted except Charlie who still played with Bebe. She wanted to faint though. Not being the youngest and cutest was gonna last only seven more months. When her third birthday was coming up. But she didn't mind. She was glad to be herself. She was proud to be Charlotte Duncan.

* * *

**_A/N So how was it. I know it's short but tomorrow I will type a longer one just because. Don't forget R&R!_**


End file.
